star gate heaven
by kyuubigunslinger14
Summary: A happy bday fanfic for Konoka's little Set-chan. As always she forgets her own birthday so Konoka decides to take matters in her own hands. Konoka gets Setsuna to play some DDR. Summary kinda sucks. Sorry just a tad nervous. Story better than Summary.


Hey there! :3 im back with a new story. KonoSetsu of course. I was playing DDR one day and I thought hm? I think I got an idea. Best part being that it was around Setsu's bday. Here's to Setsuna. Happy Birthday!

**(Also I wanna thank my friend Komett for beta-ing a bit ^^. I owe you one and of course my girl. who i regretabily forgot to thank until now...-sighs-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima ;_; if I did I would satisfy KonoSetsu Fans(Not that we aren't Chpter 252 of mahou sensei) by adding lots of little konosetsu bits every now and then. **

***Inhales and Exhales) Here goes...

* * *

**

It had been about 3 years since the beginning of the class of 2-A. All girls were now attending high school classes there and of course with their luck their class was run by non other than their Negi-Sensei.

It was a Sunday morning and a fluster swords woman searched through the closet of her dorm to find something to wear. In the last week her beloved _"Ojou-sama" _had not talked to her one bit. Well atleast until yesterday. The Konoe heiress promised her a date to make up for not talking to her for a week.

_Flash Back_

"_Ojou-sama there you are. I'm-"_

"_Set-chan!!"_

_The healer ran to the girl only to glomp her causing them to fall on the ground._

"_Ojo-Ojo-Ojou-sama!!"_

_Setsuna instantly turned redder and redder by the second while Konoka nuzzled her face again her's._

"_Set-chan what did I say about that?"_

"_I-I'm sorry K-Kono-chan"_

_The healer smiled practically glowing but the swords woman kept her head down. The blush faded away a bit as she looked up with despair in her eyes._

"_What's wrong Set-chan?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Her tone changed as she spoke to the healer. Her eyes gave a sense of hurt and worry as they looked into the chocolate eyes in front of her._

"_This whole week you've been avoiding me because I did something wrong right? Or I've done something to upset you right Kono-chan?"_

_Tears pooled in her eyes slightly. She looked at Konoka with the saddest eyes she could put to show her the how much it hurt for Konoka to avoid her._

"_Awwww!! Set-chan so kawaii!!"_

_The healer once again nuzzled herself into the blushing swords woman._

"_Ko-Ko-Kono-chan!!"_

"_I'm sorry Set-chan!! It's not you! I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'm all yours okay? I'll make sure it'll be the best day ever Set-chan!"_

_'..I'm all your's Set-chan....all yours..S-Set-chan...'_

_Setsuna's face resembled the complex of that of a tomato. Too busy with her pervy fantasies Setsuna didn't notice that blood dripped down her nose._

"_Set-chan your bleeding!!"_

_End Flash Back_

"K-Kono-chan.."

The hanyo blushed remebering the healer's words.

"_I'm all yours Set-chan.."_

She shook her head in shame trying to push out her perverse fantasies of a breathless, blushing, whimpering.._Kono-chan.._She shook her head again this time hitting her head on the closet door.

_'I have to get a hold of myself. I can't believe that I'm letting myself think such things of Kono-chan!'_

She continued to look through her closet. She decided on a white slim-fit T-shirt with a pair of black baggy jeans. She threw on a black vest striped with silver lines that was similar to the school uniform vest. She tied the shoe laces to the black high top vans she was wearing. She left her hair down and brushed the bed head out of it. Blushing slightly, she took one last look in the mirror and nodded confidently to herself. She grabbed her nodachi and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what we will do today."

She rubbed her hands together breathing into them.

"Pretty cold.."

She soon reached the Asuna's, Konoka's, and Negi's dorm. She reached for the door but it opened before she could even get the doorknob. Asuna walked out holding Negi over her shoulder.

"Asuna-saann noooo!! I don't want to go!!"

"Don't be such a baby. C'mon or else Eva-chan will have our hides."

"That's why I don't want to go!! What if she's still mad!"

"It was only a punch in the face. Besides we gotta give the two love birds some alone time. Later Konoka!"

Asuna turned and saw Setsuna blushing madly.

"Ah. Speak of the devil. Hey there Setsuna-san. Go on in Konoka's in there waiting for you."

She gave the blushing girl a thumbs up.

"Good luck."

She chuckled before running off with Negi still thrashing over her shoulder. She walked in closing the door behind her. She looked around in the quiet dorm.

"K-Kono-chan?"

The healer heard the soothing voice of her hanyo and ran out from where she was not realizing she was still in only a towel.

"Set-chan!!"

"Ko-Ko-Kono-chan!!!!!"

She glomped her once again meeting with floor.

"Mou. Set-chan! I'm so glad you're here. I promise you today will be the best day. So what do you want to do first?"

"...."

"Set-chan?"

The hanyo was still trying to process the fact that the girl she lusts for is on top of her, with no one around, in a private room, with her, only in a towel. A deep red conquered her face as the ideas came rushing her head of "_what to do today." _rushed in faster than her head could take.

"Ko-Ko-Kono-chan. Y-Your um towel."

The healer looked down at herself and pressed her body against the swords woman trying to cover herself.

"Mou! No don't look Set-chan!!

"Ojou-Ojo-Ojou-sama!!!"

Setsuna went back to her old habit of calling Konoka in her proper term showing how nervous she was.

_'Ko-Kono-chan's....so soft..must touch.. no don't touch!'_

The healer giggled burring her face into the hanyo's chest.

_'I can hear heart beat. It's so fast hehe.'_

"Ojou-s-sama I-"

"Set-chan."

The naked girl gave her a stern look.

"Kono-chan get dressed so we can go out."

"But I kinda like it like this Set-chan..."

"Wh-What!?"

The healer put a finger to the hanyo's lips and pulled herself up higher on the girl grinding herself against the other girl's thighs.

"...Ko..Kono..chan.."

Setsuna raised her hands touching the other girl's bare back. They looked into each other's eyes but the healer soon broke the tension by giggling.

"Oh Set-chan. You look so serious."

She smiled and pulled on her cheeks blushing a little. She got up and grabbed her towel leaving Setsuna on the ground sulking.

_'I-I almost lost it.. All my thoughts were so filthy. I wanted Kono-chan, I wanted to take her and make her mine. I wanted to mark her like some kind of wild animal. Geh.. I'll never make it through the day if I keep these thoughts in my head. I have to clear my head. Kono-chan was only kidding. I shouldn't take it so seriously...'_

Setsuna stood up and sat on the couch. She heard a familiar voice that could only belong to her kono-chan.

"Set-chaan!"

The healer appeared from no where and took over Setsuna's lap. She sat on her still wearing nothing but a towel and threw her arms around her neck.

"Ko-Kono-chan!! Go change please."

The hanyo blushed gritting her teeth.

_'Uwahh...She smells so nice like strawberries...makes me wanna...'_

She shook her head and gave Konoka a pouting look hoping she would oblige and go dress.

"I will Set-chan. I just wanna know what we are doing today."

"W-We'll umm..I well.. uhh"

The mage leaned in closer trying to hear the mumbling. It got quieter and quieter as she got closer.

"Y-You choose Kono-chan!"

She inhaled trying to clear her mind but instead she made it worse by smelling the sweet smell of Konoka.

_'S-So nice..'_

She smiled closing her eyes letting herself taking in a bit more. Subconsciously, she ran her fingers through her hair feeling the silky chocolate locks of hair.

_'Her hair is damp. She showered already then.'_

"Se-Set-chan?"

"Hm?"

Setsuna blushed and pulled her hand away.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kono-chan!"

The healer couldn't help but smile. She kissed the hanyo's cheek and got off.

"Today, we will go to the arcade okay Set-chan?"

_'Arcade. Doesn't seem too bad. I just need to buy some time.'_

Setsuna nodded putting her hand to her cheek.

_'Kono-chan k-kissed my cheek. She's always doing that. I shouldn't get so worked up. I have to keep myself calm no matter what.'_

The mage walked back getting her clothes to change while the swords woman went into a meditative state in her mind trying to clear her head. A few minutes later the healer had finished and was just brushing some kinks out of her hair.

"Oh yeah, by the way Set-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You look very good today. I love it when your hair is down."

The hanyo blushed and smiled.

"Th-Thank you Kono-chan."

"What about me Set-chan?"

Konoka was wearing a very short black skirt,(same ruffle style from the uniform skirt.) a plain purple tank top, with a a gray and purple flannel over it. Buttoned only midway leaving it a bit open and sleeves folded up to her elbows. Striped purple and black leg warmers and a pair of black low top vans. She also wore a choker. She struck a pose that involved her blowing the hanyo a kiss and revealing the midrift of her skirt showing her the white panties below it.

"...."

Blood trickled onto the carpet.

"Set-chan! Are you alright?!"

Konoka got a napkin and leaned down wiping the girl's nose. The blushing girl looked down a bit and saw a full view of her cleavage. She ripped her eyes away and moved her head smiling nervously.

"Y-You look great Ko-Kono-chan"

She blushed even more giving her a thumbs up.

"Let's go Set-chan."

Konoka extended her arm waiting for her to take it. Setsuna followed suit and took her hand.

"Y-Yes"

* * *

Konoka grabbed her purse and headed out the door hand in hand with Setsuna. The arcade was short walk away from the campus so they decided to take the long way there by going through the park.

"Set-chan look! A puppy!"

A stray shiba inu ran to Konoka's feet. It stood on it's hind legs and gave her the cutest look that only she could compare to.

'She's gonna melt'

"Awww!!"

'I knew it.'

The puppy wagged its tail and barked. Konoka bent over and picked up. The swords woman looked away blushing a little.

"Look Set-chan."

Konoka held the puppy in her arms. Setsuna smiled and pet the dog. It smirked and bit her hand. Konoka gasped.

"No! bad Mr. inu-chan!"

"It's fine Kono-chan. It's teeth are really dull. So it doesn't hurt, that's strange though. It must not be eating right."

"I think you're right Set-chan. He's very thin as well"

A worried look spread all over her face.

'Kono-Chan's worried so much over a puppy we just met, that's what I love about my Kono-Chan. She's so kind and caring and…did I just call her my Kono-chan. Err, never mind that if I don't say anything soon she'll get worse.'

"Kono-Chan, he doesn't seem to have an owner so if you want we can take him to the animal shelter."

A very devastating look that Konoka had just seconds ago, turned into a glowing face of happiness.

"Really Set-Chan?"

"Of course it's by the arcade anyway, why not?"

Without thinking Konoka kissed her taking Setsuna by surprise. Before she could even kiss back the chocolate haired girl pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Set-Chan."

"N-no it's fine!"

Both blushed and looked away. There was a long pause of silence between them, that was soon broken by the puppy barking.

"O-oh yeah we gotta go to the shelter. C'mon Set-chan."

The swordsman nodded and walked along side Konoka, silence still there.

'I wonder why Kono-Chan would kiss me. Was it because she felt that happy? Yeah must be it. Though I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I wonder what Kono-Chan is thinking._'_

'Ack! I kissed Set-Chan! I couldn't help it. She gave me such a cute bashful look and then said that we can go leave the puppy-chan at the pet shelter. I hope she's not mad or anything.'

The healer looked at the hanyo and giggled when she noticed the obvious blush. Luckily for her they got to the shelter quickly still holding the puppy in her arms. After maybe 15 minutes and a tearful goodbye the little puppy had a new home.

"I'm glad we dropped it off Set-chan. Now he'll be safe"

Still blushing the swordsman healer grabbed her hand and crossed the street. They walked into the arcade still holding hands.

"Set-chan I'll make some change!"

Her grip on Setsuna's hand loosened, just as she was about to let go Setsuna took a step forward.

"I'll make some change too."

She grinned still blushing slightly. Konoka smiled and tightened her hand around Setsuna's. They changed a 20 into quarters and searched the area looking for a good game to play. They soon spotted a "house of dead' game and put in 2 coins.

"What is this Kono-chan?"

"We have to kill zombies Set-chan. We use this gun to shoot them."

"Isn't that dangerous to shoot zombies in such a crowded place?"

"Silly Set-chan, the bullets and zombies only appear on the screen. So let's do our best."

Konoka gave her thumbs up and grinned. Setsuna blushed and looked at the screen giving her a thumbs up as well.

5 minutes later

Setsuna looked at her gun trying to take its part.

"Kono-chan I need to reload. Where do I get bullets? Quickly!"

"Shoot outside the screen and it'll reload!"

"Got it!"

10 minutes later

"Help me Set-chan!"

"I'll protect you Kono-chan!!"

20 minutes later

"Shoot the armor Set-chan. It'll break!"

"Is this a boss?"

"Hurry Set-chan he's coming!"

"I wont let him hurt you!"

30 minutes later

"We're almost at the end. Those throw axes kill them!"

"Yes Kono-chan!"

?? Minuets later

"We did it set Set-chan!"

The healer jumped up holding the gun. She put it down and pounced on Setsuna.

"Thank you Set-chan! If you hadn't helped me I would've given up. It gets too hard!"

"N-no problem Kono-chan."

They walked to couple more machines. Konoka started to play puzzle bubble while Setsuna played metal slug 4. Afterwards, they made their way to a guitar hero game, where Konoka completely destroyed Setsuna at. She evened the score when she beat Konoka at Marvel vs. Capcom. They played a racing game and then a mecha battle game.

"This is fun Set-chan!"

The healer held her hand and they made it to the back where there were more games.

"It is."

They found an air hockey game and of course Konoka challenged Setsuna.

"You're so mean Set-chan. You just cant let me win huh?"

The healer pouted and she many. Scratched the back of her head blushing a little.

"Sorry Kono-chan. I got a little carried away."

She beat Konoka 2 to 8.

"Well I know what I can beat you on."

"Hm?"

She looked over to her right at the back of the room.

"DDR!"

"DDR? What's that?"

_'Hehe, this is going to be easier then I thought'_

"It's Dance Dance Revolution"

She stepped on the platform and pulled Setsuna on it to.

"Let's play."

"But I don't know how to play."

"When the song plays, arrows will be coming out on the screen according to the song. When they do, step on the arrows on the platform when they're on the step zone on the screen."

"Okay."

"We can do an easy song first."

She put in the coins and chose her difficulty. She put hers on difficult and Setsuna's on basic.

"You know how to play Kono-chan?"

"Yup. This one's my favorite game. I'll explain some of the basic stuff. When two arrows are on the step zone you jump on both of them."

She scrolled down to the song Curus.

"You see this chart. It says that "freeze" goes off the chart. That means there'll be tons of freeze arrows. Those are arrows you have to hold till it runs out. Air means jumping stream means a lot of consecutive steps and yeah that's kind all ill I know. But do you understand it Set-chan?"

"Yup. Thank you Kono-chan."

Konoka scrolled back up to "true love" and pressed the button.

"Let's do this one."

Setsuna blushed at the name and smiled.

"Okay."

The song started and so did they Setsuna eventually managed to get the hang of it. She kept stopping through. She watched in amazement."200 combo!"The machine kept calling out to all the perfects. Konoka was getting. There were jumps and lots of stream stepping. The song reached to the end. Setsuna got an A and Konoka B. It was understandable though, true love on difficult was difficult. Setsuna changed her difficulty due to her pride.

_'Kono-chan can do it. So can I.'_

"You want to try on hard Set-chan?"

"It seems like fun."

"It is, here since you wanna try on difficult I'll give us a good song to do."

"The one with all the freeze arrows?"

"Yup."

The song started and they both went at it again. Konoka won that round. She had a Double A and Setsuna a B. They then tried "Gamelan de couple" Setsuna back on basic though. She was once again amazed by all the "perfects" and "greats". Konoka won with a combo of over 100.

"Do you want something to drink Kono-chan?"

"That would be so good right now. Thank you Set-chan."

"No problem."

She smiled warmly at the healer and walked towards a vending machine by the front.

_'I'm very happy to be with Kono-chan. I've been wanting to be with her like this for a while. I wonder what it would be like for it to be always like this.'_

The thought of having everyday with Konoka set her mind to overdrive.

_'Every morning, waking up next to Kono-chan, training then coming back to Kono-chan, cooked breakfast and a warm shower as well...shower..with Kono-chan?_

The blush darkened and she shook her head to push away her fantasies. She over heard the music as she walked back with a cold iced tea.

"Here ko-kono.."

Her eyes widened and her face changed to match the complexion of a tomato.

"Look Set-chan I'm doing good!"

The hanyo's mouth hung low, nodded to the chest nut haired girl.

_'So many…jumps'_

Konoka was doing the song "Love is dreaminess" on difficult. Setsuna hadn't noticed before that every time the healer jumped her short black skirt flipped up. Setsuna who happened to be behind her, watching and as the lacy silk, white panties teased her. She bit her lip hard. All her self control shattered when she noticed a black bow on the sides practically screaming to be torn off along with the underwear. She tore her eyes using whatever was left of her sanity as her body guard, but she soon realized she and Konoka weren't alone. 3 guys stood by a basketball game ogling her even worse than Setsuna. She heard their enraging mutters… 

_'I should've worn tighter pants.'_

_'Oh, I call that one.'_

_'No way we'll share' _

She growled in protest. The song stopped and then the healer leaned the back railing of the DDR machine.

"Let's go boys"

The 3 boys approached Konoka smiling very kindly.

"Hey there. I couldn't help but notice how cute you were."

"Yeah so we thought it'd be rude to not introduce ourselves to a beauty like you."

The third boy simply smiled and took her hand. He kissed the back of her palm and he put his hands on her waist. "How bout ya ditch this place here and we all have us some real fun?"

**-Shik-**

"Set-chan?"

All four looked back at the hanyo. She had unleashed her blade.

"Don't worry Kono-chan. I'm just going to polish it a bit."

She smiled at the healer making her blush. Setsuna looked at the boys who were now ready to piss themselves. She ran her fingers on the shinning blade. She lifted it with such force that the four felt a rush of wind. The boy took his hands off of Konoka stepping back. The three laughed nervously and began slowly walking out. As the passed her, their eyes met. She shot them a glare so cold that not even Evangeline would match to. The three boys shrieked and ran the rest of the way out. She smirked putting away the sword. She walked over to Konoka who was giggling.

"You're so evil Set-chan"

"I know."

She handed her the drink still smirking.

_'Feh, if they think they can have my Kono-chan so easily they've got another thing coming.'_

Konoka noticed the proud grin. She smiled and kissed the hanyo's cheek. The other girl broke out of her thoughts and blushed jumping back.

"K-kono-chan?"

"After this song, we'll leave okay?"

The hanyo nodded, rubbing her cheek. An up tempo beat rang through the honyo's ears. The lyrics were a bit fuzzy.

_**Long before the planets were forming the true joining of hearts brought together by longing for worlds never seen before you and I were born.**_

It had a nice beat. The hanyo almost relaxed to it, but soon enough the healer shrieked. She lost her footing and slipped.

_**Enter into another dimension to travel with me to sentient stars that are holding the message of love through eternity's long lonely night**_

She braced her self knowing the pain she felt, two strong arms wrapped against her. A voice spoke in a whisper and she replied in her own whisper…"Are you okay Kono-chan?"

_**Open up ethereal imaginings to worlds beyond the stars (take me now to paradise)**_

"Y-Yeah…"

The song kept going the lyrics became more clear to Setsuna. She held onto tighter pulling the healer closer. __

_**Open up your truest self and deepest heart And know we'll never part (take me now to paradise) **_

'_Kono-chan…I love you.'_

'Set-chan…'

_**take me now to paradise....**_

Setsuna put her hand behind the healer's head pulling her up. Their lips were close enough to feel the each other's breath on their lips. Unable to contain herself anymore, Setsuna closed the gap between them. Konoka threw her arms around the hanyo's neck deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue against the bottom lip of the hanyo. She bit down and sucked on her bottom lip.A flash of heat ran through the hanyo's body setting her nerves on fire. The pleasure was so good it was almost painful. She opened her mouth letting the hot tongue slip into her mouth. Once their tongues touched they began a fight for dominance. Setsuna lowered the girl onto the platform laying on top of her. The kiss wasn't broken if anything it became hotter and heavier. After what seemed to be minutes, the kiss was broken. The healer was out air, panting and breathing heavily. To Setsuna this was like meat to a starving animal. She wanted to take her Kono-chan and devour her. That's too much though, but saying that neither of them wanted it would be a lie.

Setsuna brushed Konoka's bangs out of her face and kissed her softly.

"Set-chan.."

"Kono-chan. I've never been true to myself."

A new found confidence burst through the hanyo only making herself even more confident.

"I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to hate me for it. Regardless, I will act upon my feelings and admit it's a selfish desire. I just can't take it anymore my heart can't take it anymore."

_'Is she really going to say it?'_

Konoka wondered how was still so stable even after kissing her.

"Kono-chan I-I..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I lo-lov-"

_**-Coff-**_

Both girls turned to see Asuna blushing a little. Setsuna jumped off and waved her hands in front of her stammering.

"I-I uhh N-No wait i-it's not what you think!!"

"hehe actually its exactly what you think."

"Kono-chan!!!"

Asuna laughed and helped Konoka up.

"Asuuunaa. You came at such a bad time!!"

"She was going to confess? Wait!! Don't distract me!Don't you know what time it is?"

"Around 5:30?"

"It's 6."

"Oh wow already?"

"Don't be so calm about it. Every one's getting ready."

"Ok we'll head there now."

Asuna nodded ad ran off. Setsuna, who had been left out of the loop, stood behind them as they were whispering.

"What was that Kono-chan?"

"hehehe nothing really. Just that class rep wants us to do a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yup. Let's go?"

They begin walking towards the luxiourious mansion of their class rep but Setsuna noticed that the lights were all off.

"Kono-chan I don't think she's here. It's getting late as it is. Lets go back to the dorms."

"I think you're right Set-chan. Let me try ringing the door bell though."

The healer walked up the steps, but before she could ring the bell she noticed a butler standing by the door. He nodded once to the girl then bowed.

_'Okay. That's the signal.'_

Setsuna stood in front of Konoka and put her arms out taking a defensive pose. The healer blushed a little and clung onto her.

"Who are you?"

"hehehe baka Set-chan it's alright."

Konoka took her hand and the butler opened the door gesturing to the dark room ahead. They walked in, Setsuna still gripping onto her Yuunagi.

"Set-chan?"

"Yes Kono-chan."

Suddenly, the lights went off revieling all the students in class 3-A.

"Happy Birthday Setsuna!!!"

Party favors were every where, balloon, streamers, everything.

"H-Huh?"

The swordsman then started blushing when she looked back at the grinning girl in front of her.

"I knew you'd forget Set-chan. Happy Birthday I lo-"

Of course the healer was cut off in mid-sentence and by non other than Asakura and a splash of cider.

"Hey girls. Happy birthday Setusuna-san. Oh look what happened on accident."

"Asakura-san!!"

They opened up shaken cider bottles and Asakura sprayed it all over Konoka. The healer laughed blushing a bit. Setsuna, on the other hand, was a bit upset.

"You'll get Ojou-sama all sick!"

"Oh darn Ayaka doesn't seem to have towels maybe you can lick it off her body to help her dry up."

"Sounds like a good plan."

A devious mangaka popped out of nowhere, ready with her sketch book. The swords woman blushed flailing her hands in the air yelling at both of them. Konoka stood behind her poking her fingers together. She looked up and saw Ayaka gestured towards the outside and walked out. A smirk spread across her face and she tapped the swords woman's back.

"Yes Ojou-sama."

"Set-chan."

"I mean Kono-chan."

"That's better. Oh and about what paru said. hehehe why not?"

"Huh?"

The healer pressed her chest together with her arms and leaned down a bit.

"Well, you don't want me to get sick now do you?"

_'Oh wow. She's actually going to go through with this. It'll be a great scoop!!'_

_'This is great for my manga!!'_

"W-What are you talking about Kono-chan?"

The healer started pulling off her flannel and started do the same to her tank top.

"WH-What are you doing Kono-chan!?"

Both Asakura and Haruna watched eagerily as one took pictures and the other sketched as fast as she could, ripping through each page.

"Hehehehe Set-chan so cute when she's nervous."

She took off more of her clothes making the hanyo look away.

"Aww Set-chan if you look away you'll miss it."

"Ko-Kono-chan.."

"You'll miss it!! My new bathing suit!!"

The white lacy panties, that teased Setsuna oh so very much, were the bottom half of a two peice bikini. The hanyo's jaw dropped as she oggled up and down. She couldn't tear her eyes away even if it meant her life. Roughly 2 minutes passed and the hanyo was still standing there looking at the healer with such lust in her eyes. It made Konoka blush but after a couple minutes, Asakura dragged a nosebleeding Haruna from them and pointed out the door where the rest of 3-A was.

"Let's go Set-chan."

"Wait huh? Why are you in a swim suit Kono-chan?"

They walked out the door that led to the outside of the house.

"To go swimming of course! C'mon!!"

Once Setsuna stepped out the door she was takled by her class mates. She was showered with gifts by everyone. At one point there was pizza, at another there was crying, but the best part was what happened after the party. The rest of the night seemed to drag on forever. It lasted a couple more hours and it would've lasted longer if there wasn't any sake involved.

"You drunks!! Get out of my house already!!"

Ayaka pushed out the last of the people who were still up to party.

"B-but cl-class reeepp. The n-night's still young!!"

"It's 4 in the morning grab a cold shower guys. Class rep's gotta get to bed. She's pretty darn tired. Hey Ako help Yuna and Makie back. I don't think they can make it back on their own."

"You know it. Hahaha."

Asuna smiled at her as Ako left waving back at both class rep and Asuna.

"Hey Asuna I'm going to stay at Set-chan's today okay?"

"Gotcha. Need any help carring the gifts back?"

"I got it. Thanks Asuna-san. You too class rep."

Setsuna bowed to them and headed out the door holding all the gifts. In a matter of minutes they made it back to the dorms.

"Oh Set-chan can we go get Negi-kun real quick. He's probably still tired from the sake but I just need a favor."

"Sure let's just leave all this stuff first."

Setsuna smiled at Konka tearing up again.

"Aww Set-chaaann! Don't cry!!"

"Sorry I can't help it. It's just I've never felt so happy before. Thank you Kono-chan."

"Awww. Set-chan you're going to make me cry."

They kept walking and soon made it to the room. Setsuna dropped the huge load of gifts and smiled once more at how great she felt about having so many caring friends. She wiped tears from her eyes and followed Konoka to Negi's dorm. Setsuna was to stay outside while Konoka talked to Negi. It made her very curious but couldn't help but obey her Kono-chan's wishes.

"I hope we draw the right card."

"I know we will Negi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Hello Setsuna-san. Happy birthday."

"Th-thank you Negi-sensei."

She bowed and accepted the small gift from her teacher.

"Konoka-san helped me bake these cookies. I hope you like them."

"I will. Thank you sensei."

Konka started walking and the two followed as well. When they got back to Setsuna's room she asked Negi to stand outside for a bit.

"Set-chan. I haven't give you my present yet."

"Oh! No Kono-chan!! It's fine!! Just spending it with you was more than enough!!"

"C'mon now don't be stubborn. Just close your eyes.."

She spoke in a reassuring tone that the hanyo couldn't help but comply. She felt something cold against her neck.

"Go ahead and open your eyes.."

The hanyo looked down to her chest and saw a small piece of silver around her neck. Her gift was a silver winged necklace. The words _"with love, Kono-chan" _we're engraved into the silver. The hanyo wrapped her arms around the healer and kissed her with full passion. It wasn't like a pactio kiss, nor a timid butterfly soft kiss. It was a kiss that filled with so much passion. A kiss that screamed _"i love you" _without even needing words.

"Kono-chan I love it!!"

"That's not all."

"Wait! I need to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"Kono-chan I love you!! I really really love you."

"Se-Set-chan?"

"I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you since we were little kids."

"Set-chan."

"I know you can't convey my feelings but I just really wanted you to know. I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize Set-chan. I love you too. I'm in love with you too. And I want to be with you forever."

Tears spilled from the hanyo's eyes as she pulled in her beloved into a warm embrace.

"Set-chan. Will you go out with me?"

The swords woman could only nod holding onto her tighter. The healer smiled and teared up a bit.

"Gimmie a minute. I just have one last thing to give you. Stay here."

Setsuna stood there blushing. She looked down at the necklace and held it in her hand.

"Konoka-san what are you doing?"

"It's for Set-chan!! Now close your eyes and do it."

"O-Okay."

A flash of light emmited through the room which made Setsuna run to where they were.

"Kono-chan!!"

"yaaay!! mou Set-chan!!"

"I drew the suka card. Is that all Konoka-san?"

"hai hai Negi-kuuun!! Thank you!"

Setsuna looked down to the Suka Konoka and blushed.

_'So cute. I want to take her home and keep her with me!!'_

"Ko-Ko-Kono-chan!!"

Setsuna lost herself in total bliss nuzzling Konoka.

"hehe C'mon Set-chan let's sleep."

"But you're still in your suka form."

"I knooow!! That's the best part. Now c'mon Set-chan to bed!!"

"Hai Kono-chan!!"

Setsuna slept like a king. She held onto Konoka in her sleep. She simply adored her suka form. It was utterly irresistable. The next morning came too soon though, well the next after noon. Setsuna was the first to wake up. She flickered open her eyes but saw nothing. A familiar heat surrounded her body holding on tightly.

"Hmm?"

She felt around but only felt soft, squishy, warmth. She squeezed a bit tighter. She heard a low groan and lifted her head from the warm clutches. Her eyes widened in shock. She was laying in bed with the girl she loved. Only to make things worse, Konoka was laying on top of her, naked. What she had been squeezing was her chest. She blushed and pulled her hands away. The healer, still in mid sleep, wrapped her legs around her waist nuzzling her face against her neck.

"Ko-Ko-Kono-chan!!!"

"Set-chaan..."

Konoka mumbled in her sleep kissing the hanyo's neck. It was too much for the hanyo to bear.

"Ko-Kono-chan!!"

"I love you Set-chan.."

The hanyo blushed remebering that Konoka was now her_'_..._g-gi-girlfriend...'_

Steam from the blush came out of her head.

"hehe baka Set-chan so warm."

"Ko-Kono-chan."

The healer straddled herself on top of the hanyo below her.

"Yes Set-chan?"

"Yo-You're n-naked!!"

"I know hehe"

"Kono-chaaan!!"

It was only the afternoon. They had a lot they could do for the rest of the day, but in the end they chose to just lay in bed and play for a bit. It was a constant struggle between Konoka, Setsuna, and what ever was left of Setsuna's sanity. Soon enough the last ounce of her sanity shattered leaving nothing there to stop her from making sweet, much needed, no much desired love to each other. It was a good plan, or so they both thought.

"Konoka. Are you here? I wanted to give my gift to Setsuna-kun personally. Konoka?"

Both girls looked up and saw the head master. He blinked twice and then they blinked twice.

"Well here it is. Happy birthday Setsuna-kun. Take good care of it. And while I'm at it, of Konoka as well. Fu fu fu.."

The healer blushed a little scratching her head. He walked away pretending he saw nothing and shut the door behind him.

"Uwaaaa!!! Kono-chaaan!!!! Y-Yo-Your uhh I-I uhh.. Uwaahh!! No Head Master it's not what you think!!!"

"Set-chan don't lie!"

The swords woman struggled from the healer's grasp trying to get out to explain herself. The healer, held on much tighter laughing.

In any case, Konoemon walked through the corridors of the campus smiling. He stroked is long beard and looked up to the sky.

"Young love. How wonderful."

**

* * *

Well there you have it. My first KonoSetsu fic. Happy Birthday Setsuna!!**

**And yes in my opinion I think that's exactly how Konoemon would react. At first I thought maybe he would've scolded them for basically making love but then again at this point they're both 18 I think ^^" so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm off to write some more.**

**Oh yeah since this is my first konosetsu fic I'd really like some feedback I kinda wanna know how this turned out . so please? there will be cookies i swear.  
**

**Thank you**


End file.
